Conventionally the price information of price labels is changed manually when the price of a product changes. New price labels are printed onto paper or onto a corresponding material and these labels, with their new price markings, are manually disposed in locations reserved on products or on shelves in sales premises. Consequently, an employee must first find the correct location of the price label to be updated and after this the previous price label is removed and discarded and the new price label is placed into its position. One drawback, among others, in this arrangement is that the arrangement is very laborious and the risk of errors is high. In the case of an error, e.g. a situation can arise in which the price information of a price label on the shelves is at variance with the price information of the checkout system.
In order to avoid the drawbacks described above, electronic systems have been developed wherein electronic labels are fastened onto the products or near the products, wherein the price information of the products can be changed centrally from the control center, or corresponding, of the system. This enables and significantly speeds up the updating of price information. The information on the displays can be updated in a wired or wireless manner, depending on the system.
Known from publication WO 2009/103857A1 is a system in which wireless electronic price labels are used. The properties of the wireless, layer-structured, electronic price labels presented in the publication are excellent. Some situations have arisen, however, in which the battery of a price label empties and it is desired to replace it.
Also known in the art are electronic price labels in which it is possible to replace the battery. These electronic price labels have a hard shell and replacement of the battery has been enabled by means of a hard battery enclosure inside the frame of the electronic price label. These price labels are structurally hard and inflexible and are not flexible like the electronic price labels known from publication WO2009103857. In the aforementioned solutions that are known in the art, therefore, the battery is disposed inside the frame part of the electronic price label. In this case the frame part of the price label must be formed to be of large thickness. The location of the battery inside the frame part also imposes other restrictions on the structure of the frame part of an electronic price label.